


Nights in White Satin [VID]

by Marie Blackpool (LynnC), TasheryS



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-01-01
Updated: 1993-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnC/pseuds/Marie%20Blackpool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasheryS/pseuds/TasheryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This 1993 VCR era vid was co-edited by Lynn C and TasheryS.  Learn more about the vid, its history and its importance in the field of VCR audio editing at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Nights_in_White_Satin">Fanlore</a>   The Youtube streaming version of this video has been blocked in Germany by UMG. Instructions on how to watch the video in Germany can be found here: http://www.labnol.org/internet/youtube-blocked-video-not-available-in-your-country/2680/ (2012)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nights in White Satin [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> This 1993 VCR era vid was co-edited by Lynn C and TasheryS. Learn more about the vid, its history and its importance in the field of VCR audio editing at [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Nights_in_White_Satin) The Youtube streaming version of this video has been blocked in Germany by UMG. Instructions on how to watch the video in Germany can be found here: http://www.labnol.org/internet/youtube-blocked-video-not-available-in-your-country/2680/ (2012)

Here is Lynn's and Tashery's vid in streaming format.  

<http://youtu.be/fPtl0itcvYA>


End file.
